


Owning My Mistakes

by angelskuuipo



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Double Drabble, Early Work, F/M, GFY, Kinda Dark, Multi, Post Chosen, Spoilers for Season 2, Spoilers for Season 4, Spoilers for Season 7, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after gaining all that Power, some of Willow’s spells still go awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owning My Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Time Travel
> 
> For Carla. This is a little darker than I’d planned, but I find the premise intriguing. Angelus snuck his way in. I hope you don’t mind, sweetie. The title is from an ASH song by the same name. Un-betaed. Any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Originally posted 12-1-06.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Willow should have told Spike ‘no’ when he asked her to do the spell, but the pain in his eyes broke her resolve.

It was supposed to let him fix a mistake. She’d figured he’d go back to before the Initiative caught him. What she hadn’t expected was to go in his place.

That wasn’t part of the plan.

She also hadn’t expected to be dropped in the middle of a mob in Prague, defending Drusilla, and saving the insane vampire’s life.

But that’s exactly what happened.

Dru thanked her, kissed her on the cheek, then told her to take care of her poet warrior when the time was right.

Then Willow was back in Buffy’s basement.

Spike wasn’t chained to the wall. He was lying on a huge bed with Angelus and they were watching her with predatory amusement.

New memories flooded her mind, her former life fading as if it had never been. She’d fixed a mistake all right, from a certain point of view. She’d saved Dru before the mob had hurt her and that had changed everything.

Spike smiled, beckoning her to joining him and his sire. Eyes black with power, Willow crawled onto the bed.

-30-


End file.
